


No Chance That I'm Leaving Here Without You

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 31 Days Of Tricks [24]
Category: Hanson (Band), New Kids On The Block
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Clubbing, F/M, Family Bonding, First Meetings, Flirting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, No Smut, Rejection, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Avery meets a stranger at a bar who wants to leave the club with her.





	No Chance That I'm Leaving Here Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Shy

Standing in the club with her sister, Avery blushed slightly as she felt eyes on her from the other side of the bar. Looking up and seeing the same guy who had been staring at her staring yet again and she looked away with a blush.

"That guy is staring again," Avery hissed out under her breath as she turned to look at Jessica. "Should I go over and talk to him?"

Jessica raised an eyebrow as she looked at her sister, "I mean if you want to you can," she said and her words did nothing to help Avery. "You're a single woman now, you can do whatever the hell you want," she told her reminding Avery of a fact that she knew well.

She was single thanks to a broken engagement with Jason. Now she was free to do whatever the fuck she wanted, which meant she could go over and talk to the guy who kept staring at her.

The knowledge of that alone seemed to make Avery move from where she sat as she did indeed walk over to the guy who had been staring at her all night.

He gave her a look like he wanted to talk to her but was just as shy as she was.

When she reached his side of the bar she slowly sat down in the empty chair that was beside him. She felt a bundle of nerves now in her stomach but she knew she should ignore them. After all, she had made herself walk all the way over here so she didn't want to chicken out now.

She didn’t want to make herself a damn fool.

"You've been checking me out all night," Avery spoke as she turned to look at the man who only gave her a tiny smile. "Figured one of us had to break the ice and it should be me."

The man laughed at her words, "I have been, and I was tempted to go over and talk to you but, well, the girl you were with kind of seemed to scare me. Was afraid she was your safety net."

Avery was about to question the man on what he meant by that but soon she realized. He had thought Jessica was her designated cockblock, which made sense to her.

Most women did have them if they got unwanted advances from men.

"She's not," Avery informed him with a smile. "Even if she was she did a bad job since she told me I could come over here if I wanted to."

The man smirked at that before moving a bit closer to Avery. "Thank god for her then," he spoke as he eyed her in a way that made Avery squirm. "I'm Donnie," he told her as he held his hand out to her.

Taking his hand Avery shook it slowly, feeling a blush come to her cheeks when the guy took her hand and put it to his lips, kissing it softly.

"I'm Avery," she introduced herself hating that, again, all of a sudden she was nervous. She felt naked in front of a stranger who probably had no clue how inexperienced she was in this. Her first real relationship had just ended a month ago.

Maybe that was the downfall of staying with a man she had dated since high school and now being twenty-one. She didn't know how to handle herself in the dating world.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Avery," Donnie told her and, again, the way he looked at her was something else. Still made her feel so exposed. "Now how about you let me buy you a drink and we can talk?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Something inside of Avery told her no but she nodded her head anyway, agreeing to let him buy her a drink and talk. She only hoped that somehow the alcohol didn't make her tell her whole life story. She didn't even want to bring Jason up tonight.

She wanted to forget that her ex even existed.

*****

After a few drinks Avery, who was feeling a tiny bit looser, flashed Donnie a smile when he let his hand go to rest on her thigh.

"This may a bit forward of me Avery," Donnie spoke as he leaned in to whisper in her ear so that only she could hear. "But I really want to take you home with me. Show you a good time outside of this bar."

Swallowing hard at Donnie's invitation, Avery felt herself sober up quickly. She suddenly felt like that shy girl she really was inside, not sure if she could believe that a man actually wanted to take her to his place to have sex. Mainly because she didn't consider that she seemed like that kind of woman.

She had always feared she looked too much like a ‘plain jane girl next door’ type that men never took home to have one night stands with.

Yet here was Donnie wanting to take her to his house and have a one night stand.

"I really shouldn't," Avery told him as she felt her cheeks getting hot when his hand went higher up onto her thigh. His actions let her know that even with her words he wasn't going to give up.

"But I really want you to," Donnie told her as he kept his lips at her ear. "I promise I won't bite unless you want me to of course."

Laughing softly at that Avery shook her head as she sighed, "It's just...I...I haven't really done this before," she admitted to him hating how pathetic she probably seemed. "I'm not used to going home with men for one night stands."

Donnie pulled away from her at that, a look of amusement written on his features.

"Knew you just weren't playing shy," he spoke though he didn't seem like her admission had deterred him from what he wanted.

"Nope," Avery told him with a shake of her head, owning the fact that she did feel shy. Shy and nervous and scared to even do this because if anyone could mess up at one night stands it was her.

She just knew it in her gut.

"You're not going to leave until I agree are you?" Avery asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Her confirmation to that question coming when Donnie shook his head no at her question. She bit her lip, knowing she had a moral dilemma in front of her.

It'd be easier not to leave the club with him but half the time the non easy solution was the best one.

Sighing, Avery forced a smile as she stood from the bar stool, "I can't," she muttered out softly and apologetically. A look of disappointment flashed across his face. "I'm sorry," she told him before shaking her head and moving to walk away.

Avery hoped that for once in her life the easy choice here was the best one for her. While a one night stand sounded fun, was maybe even something she needed, she was still so afraid and shy. She didn’t want something else to blow up in her face after a broken engagement had wounded her in ways she never felt wounded before.

As she walked away she frowned when she didn't see Jessica anywhere in sight so she just went on outside. Reaching inside her purse which was carelessly strung over her shoulder she grabbed her cell phone and dialed the number of a cab company.

Not caring if it would cost her money to get home, she just wanted to get home and pray again that she had made the right decision tonight.

*****

Making it back to the apartment she shared with her sister Avery slipped inside, stopping in her tracks when she found her sister still awake. She figured by now Jessica would have been asleep.

"You didn't leave the club with that guy?" Jessica asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

Shaking her head Avery walked over to the couch and sat down beside her sister, "No, I told him no when he offered because I wasn't sure a one night stand was what I needed ."

"Oh Ave," Jessica sighed as she reached over to pull Avery into a hug. "My sweet sister," she muttered out making Avery feel a bit foolish now. Maybe she should have left the club with Donnie. "Never lose your sense of self ever."

Hearing Jessica's last words though Avery smiled as she hugged her sister back. "I'll do my best not to," she reassured her. Hoping herself that she never lost the tiny voice that made her make choices she always felt were right in the moment she did them.


End file.
